


A collection of Ideas

by Lolane



Category: Original artwork - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolane/pseuds/Lolane
Summary: This is a collection of my scrapped ideas and it messy as hellmight do rework later





	1. Pre face

Bang bang!! An very angered kick throw a door flying toward the room waking up the resident inside the room.  
by sudden harsh wake up call, Kara yawning with his messy bedhair.  
"what up, Vio? on top of morning?" He walk toward angrered girl.  
"they're coming!" shout her. as she running to outside.  
"Shit!" swear Kara. then tag along after Vio.

There harsh wind angered and sun is hiding behind these cloudy days.  
on top that, weirdly flying snake came toward from the sky.  
Vio is standing on the rock.

"ready?" she asked Kara who behind her.  
"i'm ready! let's do it!" Shout Kara excited.

Vio jumped then active the barrier so the monster couldn't escape.  
Kara burn the surronding area with his flamethrower.  
as the monster is cornered, Vio delivered her kick to the side of it's head then knocked it out while Kara helping her tied the monster down.

"One is down!" exclaimed Vio  
"yeah" calls Kara.  
"Don't get too excited there some many of them. Let's go!" Order Vio as she run.  
"alright!!" shout Kara

from the afar there a black shadow who is surveying their action.  
"hmm..." he humming.  
"Vio and Kara huh..? what's a weird combination to be a monster hunter..."  
he outing his notebook and began to write on it.  
"A witch and her human minion... hmm... let's see if they can live long..." he smiling then perish on a thin air.


	2. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if read this i'll be pretty sure you gonna be confused

Kano chanted another magic.

the rockies ground became a lake area.

"huh huh..." hear the laugh  
"Good job on finding me. but, ya know.. i'm still not done yet" mocked Kano and yet he no where to be found.

"Grr... fuck that illusion witch!!!" angered Vio.  
"Hey Vio calm down! his power is illusion he can be everywhere. you need to be calm!" said Kara.  
"how can i be calm after he deceive us??"   
"we better stick together and make sure we didn't separated.."  
"sound like a good idea.. Kara, let's holding hands!"  
"yes"

"argh dammit!" scream Kano in silence.  
"if i don't be careful need time i'll be sure that i'll be dead... ugh"  
"that boy... he is just normal humans didn't he? why did he's not affected?"  
Kano reached for medical bag and began to healing his burning wounds.  
"i guess, that boy is witch too.. but, what is he..?"

"we lost him..." said Vio  
"uuhh... i think so.." said Kara  
Vio pinched Kara, "you supposed to say opposed line dammit!"  
"auch, what is my fault?" Kara hold his pinched nose.  
"Now we're pretty sucked in this creepy like forest lake like area "  
"yeah..auch! what's that's for?" screaming Kara cause his feet is stomped by something.  
"what is what?" asked Vio confused.  
"huh? is not you?"  
"wha? Auch! WHO IS IT DAMMITT??" Scream Vio  
"Vio, looks!"  
there are a weird looking stone golem that aiming attack for them.  
"Run!" scream Vio.


End file.
